


Before Winter Comes

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: "Randa talks too much"





	Before Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antes do Inverno chegar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020988) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



The moment they arrived Myranda took off her clothes very fast and jumped into the waterfall, Mya was doing the same, only taking longer because of the time it took to untie the knots that kept her boots in place. But Alayne was still in her clothes.   
  
"Come on Alayne, if you don’t come in now you'll be sorry," Myranda said.   
  
"I don’t think that's a good idea," Alayne said.   
  
"Mya push her into the water"   
  
The girl looked so frightened for a second that Mya had to laugh.   
  
"Don’t worry, Alayne, I'm not going to do that, but she's right, you know, this is probably going to be one of the last sunny days in a long time, it might even freeze the waterfall next winter”   
  
"Okay," Alayne said and began to unbutton her dress until she was wearing only her undergarments.   
  
Alayne was obviously a pretty girl, anyone with eyes could see that, but there was a difference between finding a person aesthetically beautiful and finding a person attractive. And at that moment it became clear that to Mya the other girl fit into the second category as well.   
  
She must have stared a bit too long because Alayne asked :    
  
"Mya, is everything okay?" said Alayne.   
  
"Yes, let's go in" she said and took a long dip in the water feeling a little guilty.   
  
Mya had always found deplorable when men thad lustful thoughts about girls who had just flowered. Their age difference was not so big, but it was still a little embarrassing to realize that it was only necessary for the Lord Protector's daughter to take off some clothes to leave her in a similar state.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
.   
  
The rest of their little trip was good, they swam for about two hours, then ate fruit they picjed up on the trees growing nearby. Mya accompanied the girls to the Moon Gates and went to her room near the stables, and thought she would only see Alayne the next morning when it was time to take her back to the Eyrie, but shortly after she nightfall there was a knock at her door, and when he opened Alayne he was on the other side.   
  
"Did something happen ?"   
  
"No, I just wanted to see you, may I come in?"   
  
"Sure"   
  
Mya closed the door and noticed that Alayne looked a little nervous, her hands were shaking and she was a little flushed.   
  
"So what are you thinking ?"   
  
"Just in a conversation that Randa and I had after returning from our walk"   
  
"What was the conversation about?"   
  
"Randa told me that after your relationship with Mychel Redford was over you had an involvement with one of the maids at the castle. According to her is something that sometimes happens between women and not only between men and women as I grew up thinking"   
  
"Randa talks too much"   
  
"You mean that is not true?"   
  
"It is true"   
  
"Right, so when we were at the waterfall I noticed you looking at me, the kind of look that usually makes me feel pretty uncomfortable, but-"   
  
"Look I'm sorry, it was inappropriate and I swear I n-"   
  
"Don’t, please let me finish"   
  
"Alright"   
  
"Usually people looking at me like that makes me uncomfortable, but not with you, I liked that you were looking at me that way, it made me feel beautiful"   
  
"You are beautiful"   
  
"And it made me feel happy, that it's not something I feel very often"   
  
Mya did not know what to say, before she found the words Alayne approached, placed her still shaking hands on Mya's neck and kissed her.   
  
The kiss was slow and perfect, the kind you lose yourself in, so much so that Mya only noticed that they had gone to bed when Alayne's hands began to unbutton the buttons on her dress.   
  
"Are you sure you want this?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Why ?"   
  
"Because of what you told me at the waterfall, because the winter is coming, so I think I deserve to try to enjoy the little summer I have left"


End file.
